paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Chase and Skye's Valentine: Chapter 6: The Present
Ryder and Chase arrived and the vet to see if Marshall is okay. "Is Marshall, going to be okay?" Ryder said in concern "Marshall just needs some rest and tomorrow he'll be fine." The vet answered. "Thanks." Chase said calmly. Then Ryder and Chase took Marshall home to give him a nap, and while they were walking. "So how did this all happen Chase?" Ryder asked. "Well it all started when I was making valentine gifts for Skye." "Oh of course, your crush with Skye, everyone knows this." Ryder claimed. "I tried flowers, but the moment was ruined by a attack of bees at me. then I tried a love card, but Marshall gave me a peanut butter pretzel snack and messed up my love poem by make me say words unclearly." "So you and Marshall volunteer at the factory for you to get chocolates for Skye as a gift for Valentine's Day, but it didn't work." Ryder claimed. "Yeah." Chase said with sadness "How about you make her a present." Ryder advised. "Good idea." Then Chase decide to make Skye a beautiful pink tiara with diamonds and her puptag on it. The Chase wrapped it in a gift box. "Yes, the perfect gift for Skye." Chase claimed But Rubble Was playing pranks with an exploding box, and he switched Chase's box with an exploding box. Then Chase wen to see Skye. "Hi Skye." Chase said in excitement. "Oh, hey Chase." Skye answered. "I made you a gift." "Oh Chase, that's so sweet." Skye said happily. "Let me open it for you." chase insisted. And when Chase opened the box, it exploded into Chase's face, and Skye tried to rexist a laugh. "Well, that was an exploding surprise." Skye said with a giggle. "That's not the present." Chase said to Skye. "Oh, sorry." "It's okay." Chase said calmly. "Anyway, I'm going to Katie's, do you want to come too." Skye asked. "No thank you." Chase answered. "Okay, bye." Skye said. "See you later." Chase said in a negative tone. Then Chase went inside the lookout, and he was angry. Ryder and the four pups were watching Apollo. "Hey Chase, how did it go with Skye?" Marshall asked. "Someone replaced my gift for Skye with an exploding box." Chase said angrly. "Oh, that was me, sorry." Rubble claimed. Then Chase took a deep breath. "RUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUBBLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Chase yelled. "Well that goes to Chase's list of failed ways to win Skye's heart." Rocky said with sarcasm. "What you guys need is briefing." Chase claimed. After the brieffing. "Okay, let's go over this again, what are you all?" Chase asked. "We're good friends." Ryder and the rest of the pups answered. "And what holiday is it going to be later on?" Chase asked. "Valentines day." Ryder and the rest of the pups answered. "And what am i trying to do until Valentine's Day?" Chase asked. "Win Skye heart before it's too late." Ryder and the rest of the Pups answered.